Survival Shorts
by DCWestby
Summary: A series of short stories based off the Survival "game" arc in eps 2-3 of the 2nd season of SR. Now up, What if the play team actually had a plan of defense? What if 2-C had another student to volunteer such a plan? Ch3 in its entirety now up!
1. Band Team Plan Fails

Don't own SR

Survival Shorts: **The band that fails to plan...**

Based on ep 2, season 2

"What?" Ichijou's high voice cut through the silence of the interrupted practice, "We can't appear at the culture festival?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Megumi Sagano, "That's so lame!"

"Why not?"

Karasuma looked between them and his cell phone, "Apparently, our teacher didn't draw the right number for the stage."

"Ugh, well, looks like there's nothing we can do about it now. This sucks royally." Fuyuki complained.

Megumi frowned, "Oh man, and after we worked our tails off on like everything."

"But, there's no where else we can perform..." Ichijou pondered, depressed.

"We may just have to give it up." Grumped Fuyuki.

"Hmm, we may not have to..." Yuuki proposed, "We can always join the survival game at the main building." Ignoring three gasps of suprise, she continued. "If we win, we can get the classroom for our performance. We can just jump in the middle of the fight and take them all out."

_**Plans to fail.....**_

Karasuma failed to mention this to his bandmates, but Yuuki had severely overlooked a few factors.

Like the two most dangerous people on the coffeshop team were also martial artists.

He had seen Yuuki choose a slingshot and lots of ammo. He supposed that she was fairly skilled at stealth, though Karasuma had never seen her with those sort of skills.

The other three all picked machine gun types, yet no handguns. In his opinion, it was their funerals.

He had picked a sidearm and entered the fray clothed in shadows like Yuuki had. Him, out of all the other bandmembers, had managed to at the very least, form a sensible plan in his mind.

Later, after the entire fiasco. He would find out just how badly his team mates had miscalculated the odds of surviving against the three most formidable opponents in their class.

Yuuki had first run into Mikoto, attempted to take her down, didn't account for Hanai and got taken to the farm by Mikoto.

Sagano, Ichijou, and Fuyuki **thought** they had Mikoto and Hanai trapped, but they were just plain dumb enough to not even have thought about the two's martial arts experience. They too bought the farm.

The only one left was Karasuma, who actually made it to just outside room 1-A, where he encountered and regrettably took down Eri before talking to Tenma and conceding to her.

It was sad really.

E.4.N

It was plain and simple to me, watching these two episodes time and again. Yuuki dived into something with very little planning. The planning I'm talking about is plans on how to handle two martial artists and one cagey Delinquent. I'll likely have more possible short stories reguarding this arc of the SR series. Read and enjoy.


	2. Eri vs Yakumo

Don't own SR

Survival Shorts:**For Harima-kun's heart....**

The school rooftop was silent in the clouded night. Even though the moon was shinging somewhere up above, the fog and the clouds that permeated the city air shunted any light of the moon. Very little sound came from the streets below due to the time of night. Even the noise from within the school gates had ceased thirty minutes ago.

On the roof, lights few and far between, making the scene seem ghostly and surreal. Two figures stood not far from each other, each at the ready. Both were clad in similar school uniforms and each of them had guns along with whatever ammo they had left from the fights within the building.

Two females locked in a gaze of silent combat beneath the eye visors that both of them wore. Crimson eyes battled against golden orbs through the constantly shifting fog that surrounded them. An arrogant and proud will stood tall against its meek and humble opponent.

"Why?" Came the question from Tsukamoto, Yakumo as she tried to stare her adversary down. "Why did you call me here?" The meek first year had a rough idea of why but she wanted the senpai she was facing to confirm it for her.

The amber eyes narrowed briefly, "You know why Tsukamoto-san." The second year student Sawachika, Eri let handguns slide into place on her fingers as she tensed. "To discuss your feelings toward Hige."

Tsukamoto was very nervous about handling guns, even if she had one at her hip. She eyed the blonde nervously, suddenly wishing that she had not happened upon Harima-kun the day after the athletic meet.

"And if you won't talk." The blonde continued in a conversational tone. "Then there is no other option but to force the issue..." Eri came closer, "Well, tell me. Do you love Harima-kun or not?"

Yakumo watched her opponents golden eyes carefully. The senpai was not well known to her and her other friends, but still she had to make some sort of an answer. "Um... well..."

A brief bang and a sound of a ricochet made Yakumo realize that Sawachika-san was _not_ patient when she was agitated. "Answer now Tsukamoto-san! If you truly loved him, then tell me why you shot him down on the fourth floor?"

"I...." Yakumo thought hard, "I...." She raised her face up to meet the golden eyes of Sawachika glaring at her like the herald of doom. "The last person I'd seen was Haruki-senpai go the way that Harima-san came from. So I... I thought that Harima was actually Haruki-san."

"I can see where Haruki-san might get a little too obsessive." Mused Eri as she moved behind the young Tsukamoto girl only to turn around and point her gun at her as she spoke again. "I find it suspicious however, that you seem to avoid all the guys who find you attractive and latch on to those who don't seem to find you attractive." Sawachika pressed the barrel of a handgun into Yakumo's shoulderblade slightly. "Tell me, tell me honestly, do you love Harima-kun?"

A quiet answer was breathed out, "Yes." Yakumo feel the gunbarrel trace up to the nape of her neck and around to her jaw and swallowed. She was scared, who wouldn't be scared when someone was caressing their skin with an armed gun with a rather twitchy trigger finger? _"Please don't ask me-"_

The question that Yakumo dreaded had come. "So why exactly is it you feel attracted to Harima-kun?" The blonde traced the tip of her weapon down over the first year's collarbone, "Again, tell me honestly Tsukamoto-san." Blonde eyes met sunset red to again clash in battle.

"The... thoughts are too much for me to bear Senpai, I-I just feel safe around Harima-kun because there are no thoughts coming from him." Yakumo tried to keep her voice steady, but it defied her control, catching as she continued. "You c-can't i-imagine it Senpai, to be at school with all the guys in the halls and in class, having their thoughts flooding your head everytime they look at you." The crimson eyes couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears, trying to speak through her sobs. "Then finding one... guy out... of all of them... who isn't... attracted.... to you and whose... thoughts are silent to you... Tell me Sawachika-san! Tell me that you wouldn't fall for that one guy who was an engima of silence to you! Out of all the guys at school Senpai, he is the only one... whose thoughts are closed to me."

Sawachika just stared at the distraught freshman in shock, "S-so you have this ability to somehow read the thoughts of those who are attracted to you?" Eri shivered, "Having guys attempt to ask you out time and again just tires one out. I remember the first time I personally talked to Harima-kun." A slight smile came over Eri's features as she remembered. "He was standing outside the school entrance with an umbrella over his shoulder, and as soon as I had came out the door. He just flat out told me to go easier on guys who tried to ask me out as they'd be willing to do almost anything for a date. At the time, I just walked away, thinking he had alot of nerve. Then later, I don't know how or why, but he let me share his umbrella and walked me to the gates of my home in the rain."

Yakumo smiled at the blonde's story, now having wiped most of the tears away. "That definately sounds like Harima-kun..." Yakumo chewed up her words as Eri turned toward her.

"I love Harima-kun Tsukamoto-san." The blonde stated, all traces of recollection from her voice gone, leaving only the dark fortresses of solid determination. "And there is no room for any other in his heart but me."

Yakumo watched, and felt, in slow motion as the gunbarrel pressed into her abdomen and jerked, driving the bb pellets into her. Feeling herself losing her grip on her own sidearm as she fell backwards looking up at her blonde enemy. "Why?"

Eri stood over her, "All it would be is one sided love, and no girl ever deserves to have that sort of love. Think of this as saving you from the torturous bonds of the future Tsukamoto-san." Sawachika then umnloaded the entire clip of bbs into the younger Tsukamoto then watched her inert body. "To be able to read others thoughts is an ability no one should have." Eri remarked to the bb riddled body. "I'm sorry that you have such an ability."

In the early morning hours, the rooftop of Yagami Highschool became silent once again. The fog thickening as though to hide the evidence of what occurred at the school that night. The dawn would bring a new day to the area and cleanup from the survival game would be complete.

E.4.N

Yes, there wasn't too much of a gunbattle, those are hard to put on paper and in words after all. Also, I wanted to convey that females tend to handle their conflicts differently with more dialogue then guys do generally... Also this was based on the idea that Akira used first year students as extras and Yakumo happened to survive to the end unexpectedly. So yeah, in the end, Yakumo's thought reading ability would simply discourage her from ever finding a true relationship, hence this ending. More shorts to come however...


	3. The Unknown Element

**If it hasn't been made clear yet, I don't own SR**

An open door in the darkness of the first floor locker area allowed the swimsuit sumo team's vague plans to be heard by the unknown figure on the other side. Wearing an old trenchcoat over his school uniform, the guy adjusted his dark visor before peeking to ascertain the biggest threat level and smirked, "Perfect." He mouthed silently as he sighted the silenced gun down at Yoshidayama's back.

_Phoit!_

The tall hair guy stopped speaking suddenly as Nishimoto and Kentaro Nara looked on in shock as their team mate was suddenly on the floor and not moving. Nara started to bring his gun around as he fearly looked around the room-

_Phoit! Phoit!_

-And dropped like a rock from the scored direct hits.

"Kentaro-san..." Nishimoto watched from inside the locker as a figure entered the room and collected unused ammo. Watching the new guy, Nishimoto had to give it to him for being fastidious and careful. The rotund pervert watched as the black appaarition stood up and turned toward him.

"You're stuck aren't you?" The guy smirked when Nishimoto nodded ashamedly and tsked. "You should've thought it out more you know, oh well. It's already done."

_Phoit! Phoit!_

The guy in black watched as Nishimoto's body went still, then went further into the labrynth of rooms before leaving the floor entirely. Zethrodraithius Hawklyn was another transfer student, this time from America. He had arrived only two weeks before, due to his being new, he abstained from the vote. To most of the class, he was an enigma. Quiet and reserved, he sat in the back with no complaint, often tuning out the homeroom activities that turned into shouting matches.

However, Hawklyn had went with the theatrical team as he thought it would be more interesting, and boy was he right....

**_Flash to the Past!_**

The theater team meeting was a place of chaos. Harima, Ootsuka, and Sawachika were in hot debate over what the strategy should be, however, due to the stress from earlier in the day, Ootsuka gave up and just sat down. "They won't listen to reason at all..." She muttered, staring through tear filled eyes at the bickering two.

"Leave it to me." A coat tail brushed Mai's shoulder as she looked up to find the new guy to the class looking at the two stubborn classmates.

"Huh?"

The new guy walked up to the board and started writing out his idea as Mai Ootsuka looked on with interest. Under DEFENSE, Hawklyn-san drew a diagram of his idea out. After he finished it and moved to the next empty area of boardspace, the class rep got a full picture what had been inside the new guy's head. There was a classroom and a hallway drawn with two people back to back on the inside wall of the classroom, supposed to be kneeling or on the floor. Then a single person was also drawn on the outside wall facing both doorways for apparently both as a spotter and as bait.

Meanwhile, Hawklyn had finished drawing his plans and turned to impassively eye the two heated tempers behind him. "Sawachika-san...."

"WHAT?!?"

Hawklyn crossed his arms and glanced to Harima, "...Harima-san..."

"I DON- Eh?"

"Will both of you please stop acting like a couple who've been married for ten years?"

"......"

"......"

"Finally, now we can discuss the plans I've drawn up." Hawklyn interjected into the silence before either of the two could comment. "For defense of classrooms, we will have this layout." He gestured to the appropriated places on his diagram as he talked. "First, two people facing away from eachother, One toward the north door and the other toward the south door. Both will be crouching, kneeling, sitting on the floor to minimize their visibility to the enemy." His hand moved to the outside person, "For the outside person here along the exterior wall of the class, their main job will be as spotter for the two on the interior wall. The spotting will be the action of firing in the direction of the door that the enemy is closest to. This will then draw the enemy hopefully into the room where then the gunner or gunners will then take care of the enemy. As for offense....."

**_Back to the Present!_**

Harima gazed at the stairway in front of him, realizing that what the new guy had said made a lot of sense for defense. In the end, all he had to say about the plan was, "Sounds good Hawklyn-san."

Harima had to hand it to the new guy for offensive planning too, but really, he had no time to dwell on the recent past. There was a certain Haruki-san to hunt.

**_Five minutes Later...._**

Band practice had ended, and the band's injection into the melee had begun. Hawklyn, for whatever reason, had just used the facilities in the first floor guys room when he spotted the band team entering from a side door carrying what could be weapons. "To those spotters still in play, be aware that there are some new additions to the enemy list. The band team."

3 minutes after the last of the band had passed by, Hawklyn started making his way upstairs.

_**With the Band Team...**_

As the five waded into combat, it became readily apparent that the play team was very well organized in their method defense. Sagano opened the door to 1-F and was promptly hit by a ricochet in the arm, then a headshot took her out when she attempted to enter the room with her gun blazing. Ichijou attempted to go into 1-F the other way, "Hello? Anyon-" She got taken down simultaneously by the spotter and the interior gunner.

On the other side of the floor, Fuyuki had the right idea by sliding the door open a bit with his gunbarrel, then firing blindly into the room. Then he looked in and spotted the flag. It was really too bad for him, because his exhilaration of getting the flag overcame his caution and he walked right into a burst from Tenma.

By that time, Karasuma had decided to go up to the third floor and, even though he was cautious and silent. On peeking around a corner into 2-C, a shot nearly got him and he decided to use a nearby random dead student as bait and threw the person forward into the room, where the body got riddled with more bbs. "I see now." He thought to himself as he leaned against the wall outside the door, "They are well prepared-"

_Phoit! Phoit! Phoit! Phoit!_

Karasuma tried to dodge the incoming shots, but the second grazed his ear and the last two shots hit him in the torso.

"Enemy down outside of 2-C. You can relax now spotter." The dark shadow of Hawklyn moved toward the far stairs.

Yuuki, unknowing of Karasuma's fall, kept on to the fourth floor....

**_The Fourth Floor...._**

Mikoto very slowly moved toward the center of the long corridor. The Tea Team had been decimated, not by superior offense, but by a defensive plan that had been unseen in happening by the bespectacled Haruki. A play team contngent had managed to take over 4-A and wave after wave of Tea team members had died in attempting to retake that room.

Mikoto was saddened by the loss of Asou and Suga on the second floor. Those two had been the force assigned to counter-attack the play team, but, they were gunned down in the entranceways of 1-F, and the rest of the story from then on, was nearly a complete humiliation. She suddenly stopped, frozen as someone appeared from the central stairway.

Yuuki stepped out into the fourth floor corridor and froze, seeing Mikoto a classroom's distance from her......

_Phoit! Phoit!_

_KerKerKerKer!_

The impact of the projectiles from both sides meant that when hit, Yuuki was knocked into a twirl to the floor.

Meanwhile, Mikoto stared at the body of Yuuki for a moment, thinking to herself, "How did she spin like th- Ah!"

_Phoit! Phoit! Phoit!_

Hanai shoved her into an open classroom door as he dove in after her out of the sudden expressway of beebees. "You ok Mikoto-san?"

Mikoto spoke after regaining her breath, "Yeah, I'm unhurt."

As the two Tea Teammates and long time friends waited inside a classroom, outside, the theater's prime offense approached walking together.

Hawklyn switched to full auto murmuring, "Let's do a blindfire."

"What's that?" Asked a suddenly bewildered Harima.

"Fire without looking while moving your aim around in the hope you randomly hit something." Hawklyn reloaded his handguns and stopped just before the near door.

"I dunno Hawklyn-san, that sounds risky. I can't see myself doing that."

Hawklyn shrugged and readied himself, whispering. "Look, blindfiring means that you have a whole lot less exposed than you would usually, besides, we're dealing with two people. Firing randomly directed shots prevents them flanking us and escaping." Hawklyn began to slide the door open slowly, grimacing when it made the usual sliding sound and stopping.

Mikoto tensed as Hanai did the same, "They're here, I'll try to-"

_Phoit! Phoit! Phoit! Phoit! Phoit! Phoit! Phoit!_

"-Or not." Mikoto frowned as she was cut off from her planned route by seemingly randomly fired shots.

_Phoit!_

"Aah!" Haruki was hit in the arm by what he thought was a ricochet, but he was immediately distracted by Harima's gunfire. "Not lik-" He suddenly went silent as he slumped against Mikoto, brought down.

"Hanai-kun?" Mikoto looked at the blood forming, "HANAI-KUN!!" She looked up at Harima glaring at him through emotion filled eyes. "Bastard," She spat venomously. "Go ahead, make my day."

Harima lowered his guns as he looked upon Haruki's prone form. "It wasn't supposed to end like this." He stated, making Mikoto look up at him.

"Huh?"

"Shoot me Suou-san."

"But-"

"DO IT!"

Mikoto frowned and fired at Harima, who then fell. She watched numbly as she contemplated her classmates, not hearing the gentle rustles of coat tails as the new guy approached her from the other side of the room. She looked around her and then noticed the figure clothed in black and her eyes widened in shock. "Haw-Haw-Hawklyn-san!"

Zethrodraithius Hawklyn nodded as he looked down upon the surviving Tea team member kneeling on the floor. "Indeed it is Suou-san. Are you feeling like this has gone on long enough?" His gunbarrel gestured to the fallen bodies, "Do you feel there was anything solved by this form of conflict?"

Mikoto faced the floor, unwilling to look up into her antagonist's face. "P-Please Hawklyn-san, finish it."

Hawklyn frowned, "Very well-"

A figure appeared in the doorway, just as Hawklyn raised his gun to Mikoto's head.

"-As you wish."

_Phoit!_

**ADDITIONAL**

_**A few minutes before on the Second Floor....**_

"Is anyone else coming Eri-chan?" Tenma hadn't or heard anything since Fuyuki had shot their spotter and then went down himself. "Wait, wasn't Fuyuki at band practice? Why was he here and not there then?"

"I don't know Tenma-chan."

Tenma abruptly stood, her impulsiveness striking again. "I'm going to look for Karasuma-kun."

Eri blinked and heard her friend's footsteps before realize that she had been serious. "Tenma-chan! Wait!" Eri scowled, "Dammit, now what do I do? Go after her or stay here? Grrr."

Tenma slowly advanced down the moonlit hallway of the school's main building, her eyes betraying her supposed calm form as they roamed the darkness ahead where the stairwell to the third floor was. At 1-F's doors she could see bodies blocking the entrances, one looked like Ichijou-san and another Sagano-san, but she really couldn't tell. After eying the bodies briefly, she moved on and slowly ascended the stairs.

Darkness ruled the floor and haunted it with a passion. This is what greeted our focus as she stepped into the hallway which she knew so well by day. The only moonlight allowed in was from the windows accross the way from 2-C, and what the scene showed her was not promising.

Walking closer, Tenma slowly discerned, much to her horror, that the most recent takedown on the third floor was laying beside 2-C's door and wearing a familiar uniform and hair style. "Karasuma-kun?" She whispered, half in hope that he'd answer her, and half in fear that he would not. Needless to say, there was no answer, and with shaking hands, Tenma rolled her beau on to his back. This action revealed to her that her fear was true as it revealed a puddle of blood underneath where Karasuma had fallen. Tenma lifted a shaking hand to his hair, attempting to perhaps wake him, but to no avail. "Why?" Tenma dropped her boyfriend's body and hit the floor in angery grief. "WHY!?!" Tears started cascading down her cheeks as she sought to pull herself up to a standing position. "It wasn't meant to end like this!" She shouted in frustration, only to hear her exclaimation puncuated by shots being fired up on the fourth floor.

Now curious and ignoring the cautious part of her brain, Tenma moved to the stairs with resolve. "Yes, maybe someone up here knows who killed Karasuma-kun." She muttered to the silent darkness around her.

Had anyone heard her utter those words, they'd be shocked at the tone she used. A tone of finality and promised revenge, something completely unlike the normal Tenma Tsukamoto.

As the usually optimistic and bubbly girl placed her foot on the landing of the fourth floor, she heard more shots being fired and looked around the corner from where she was. Walking towards the scene, she could make out voices that got clearer as she got closer.

"...Do it..."

A short burst of fire sounded and then a heavy thud caused Tenma to hurry to the entrance of the doorway and look in even as events played out before her eyes. She instantly recognized Mikoto on the floor, looking up at the new guy half defiantly.

"...Please, finish it..."

The new guy nodded with finality as he brought the pistol up to Mikoto's head and fired.

_Phoit!_

Catching a movement from the corner of his eye, the new guy looked straight at her as the body her friend slumped and tumbled on to the floor. He caught her as she ran into the room and tripped over Harima's body, half falling into her friend's killer's arms.

"Why?" She cried into her arms after Hawklyn helped rebalance her,"Why did Mikoto have to die?" She looked up at him through tear stained eyes, noting that he wore similar glasses to Harima's.

The guy shrugged, "She asked me to Tsukamoto-san." He then looked at her, "Weren't you in 1-A as a room defender?"

Tenma had the decency to blush in the partially darkened room, "Well, I got bored and went to find Karasuma-kun." She noticed his lips twitch in some sort of weird grimace before he replied in a very guarded yet honest manner.

"He was the last person on the third floor whom I had the misfortune to run into Tsukamoto-san." Hawklyn looked away at the darkened windows. "I know you liked him a great deal,yet I sensed that he was a dangerous force to be reckoned with." He sighed and turned back to face her, continuing in a somber serious tone. "If you asked me why he had to die, it was either him or myself. Something had to give, and he did." He watched her face carefully, trying to choose his words with care. "Tsukamoto-san, I'm sorry for taking the life of your beloved, but too many here have died already. If you think that killing me will atone for Karasuma's death, then go right ahead."

Tenma slowly wrapped her fingers around the handgun she carried, attempting to come to grips with her own principles as she fought the urge to cry once again. "I...I don't k-know....what to do!" She started to cry as Hawklyn-san started humming a tune to himself.

"Hold it right there Hawklyn-san! I finally found you! For insinuating that Harima-san and myself were a couple, die!" Sawachika spoke up from the doorway loudly, startling both the living occupants as she pulled the trigger.

_Krrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee!_

She noticed too late that in her anger, she'd shot down Tenma as well. But the memory of being so thoroughly embarrassed in the sight of classmates had emboldened her to the point that alliances aside, she needed to have that slight avenged in her mind. It was with dawning horror that Eri's gun clattered to the floor at the same time as the bodies also hit the floor, watching Tenma slump onto the floor. "Wh-wh-wha-wha-WHAT HAVE I DOOOOOnne!?!" She screamed out in anguish to the empty room as the scene faded out into the credits.

However, even with the credits rolling, one could hear a near hysterical Sawachika mutter, "Must atone..."

_Krek!_

**THE END IS NOW**

Hope you enjoyed reading the rest of this Short. To explain Tenma's behavior... Death has a way of making people behave irrationally. In the cannon, its Karasuma who pulls the trigger on himself with tenma holding the gun. I think that of itself is a more traumatic experience thanthe scene I put here. I think anyway. To explain the end. We never see Eri being forced to deal with a death of a friend, so as to how she would react is a very good question. Anyway, Read, enjoy and comment.


End file.
